1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to log homes and more particularly pertains to simulated logs for homes constructed from a plastic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of simulated log siding is known in the prior art. A typical example of simulated log siding is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,954 which issued to R. O'Donnell on Sep. 15, 1981. The log appearance in this patent is created through the use of colored cement-plaster formed over a wire metal lath shaped to be generally semicircular so as to give the appearance of a log. Another typical example of a prior art simulated log building structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,773 which issued to A. Fry on Oct. 18, 1988. This simulated structure is formed from plastic tubing, and the tubing is all structured to facilitate the flow of a fluid medium through the walls for the purposes of heating or cooling.
Both of these patents are representative of a far larger number of patents which could have been provided and which relate to simulated log structures. As can be appreciated, the nature of the art is such that there is always room for improvement whereby a more efficient manner of attaching and interconnecting such simulated logs can be accomplished, and in this respect, the present invention substantially addresses this need.